worldofspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
World Cup Speedruns 5
World Cup Speedruns 5 (WCS5) will be the fifth tournament in its series. Originally created back in 2012 by LyleBandicoot93 & Heydavid17, WCS since then, has been completed from start to finish, everytime. WCS is inspired by IAS but has a difference to it as it's based on the FIFA World Cup by representing countries while speedrunning and how the groups are worked out. The defending champion StardustNova has decided to not take part, and will therefore not be able to defend his title. In fact, all the former medalists from WCS4, which includes Supster131 & ClarinetGamer, who finished on 2nd & 3rd respective, will also not take part due to lack of interest in speedrunning & technical issues with the emulator. World Cup Speedruns 5 will begin December 2015. Hosting Heydavid17 has been a host since the start, but over time has hosted with other people, so the decision ended with Heydavid17 getting a new co-host for the next edition, which ended on ShoReWol. ShoReWol was selected due to his contribution to the World Cup Speedruns, with multiple edits on userpages, and taking part in each tournament as well. Heydavid17 & ShoReWol are the only competitors of World Cup Speedruns, to take part in each tournament by representing a new country each time. Rules The tournament will include rules from past tournaments, and be a mixture of past rules depending on the round. The same game can only done once per person, without counting the grand final as well depending on the situation. Since the selection of games will be pre-determinated, limiting the participants to pick from a wide variety of games. Victory During the First & Second Group Stage, a victory means that the person who wins, will be awarded 3 points, if the person can provide the video footage along with the Victory. A victory during the "Knockout Stage" & "Play-Offs" will make the winner advance to the next round, if the video material is provided for the intended speedrun. Defeat During the First & Second Group Stage, a defeat means that the person who lose, will be awarded 0 points. The loser is the person who finish the speedrun last. Should a runner suffer from a defeat during the "Knockout Stage" & "Play-Offs" rounds, then the person will be eliminated with no chance of returning. Point Penalties In the two Group Stages, if not the video is provided, the person who do not provide the video footage, will be penalized '-2 points', which means the person still can receive points(if he won), but not the actual amount of points, as expected(which would originally 3 points, but instead it will be 1 points). No Triple Threat Matches There will be no triple threat matches in this tournament, due to the triple threat matches can cause difficulties for 3 people to be online at the same time.. Therefore, in case of a draw between multiple participants, there will be used a time difference system instead. below, at "Time Differences" Time Differences Instead of triple threats, there will be used a time difference between the participants, in order to determinate who finish on which spot in a group, in case all 3 competitors are equal on points. The Final All the participants can have a say on which game the final should be, but the final game will be decided by the finalists themselves. Rematch A rematch will ONLY be allowed, if the host(s) allow it. In order for a rematch to take place, at least 1 of following criteries have to be fulfilled(the demand can only come from the loser of the speedrun): *If the opponent accidently do not reach the goal with the correct number of "item(s)" or the correct "item(s)", as agreed for the speedrun '''before '''the run takes place *If the opponent refuses to communicate during the speedrun *If the opponent is missing parts of the speedrun, that could possibly change the outcome. Demands Participants who take part in the tournament, has to make sure themselves that they are eligible to participate. *If you can run a emulator, and somehow record the footage as well, then you should be set. Games Each participant can only play a game once, if a case arises in which both participants don't own same games which they haven't run, but do own same games they've run previously, a host will be contacted for confirmation and to sort such an issue. Should a participant feel forced to only be capable of playing 1 game from the given selection, then a host has to confirm the game can be re-done by a participant, before the run takes place. Penalties In case a person plays the same game twice, it can lead to a disqualification, if not permitted by the host(s). Draws There will be no Draws/Ties in the tournament, when someone announce they are done with the speedrun, then it's over. Deadlines The Draw was done on the 29 of December 2015, and with the small amount of participants, the deadline has been set to be between 2-3 weeks after the Draw was done, however it is preferable to be done withing 2 weeks. First Deadline is set to 12-19 of January 2015, but will be moved if needed to the 25th of January 2015. Whenever first round is done, another 2-3 weeks will be set for the remaining rounds. The Final will be done and decided within the 4 finalists. Games A total of 21 games will available to do, from 3 sets of games, all decided by the 2 hosts, which should be able to be done by anyone who wish to enter. A draw will also take place to determinate which games will be done in between every competitor, limiting everyone to pick from 3 games. The draw for the Sets, means in example, that if 2 specific competitors get the number "4", they can only race in a game, that is listed on the 4th row. Confirmed Participants A new rule will include in asking the Champion of the last edition, taking part in the next tournament in order to defend the title, before it's possible for the rest to join. Pots Group Stage Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Knockout Stage Second Group Stage Group 1 Group 2 Play-Offs Grand Final Category:Tournament